The field of this invention relates to shoes which are to be worn by human beings, and more specifically to a foot covering which deceptively gives the appearance that the wearer is substantially taller.
It has been common for human beings, when wanting to appear taller, to wear shoes that elevate the individual to a greater height. Normally, such types of shoes incorporate an increased height heel section (and possibly a sole section) so to raise the individual's height.
The main disadvantage of such prior elevating type foot coverings is that the use of such an elevating shoe is readily obvious. Therefore, to another individual only a glance is required to ascertain that the individual is wearing elevating shoes, and is therefore substantially shorter than his actual appearance.
It would be desirable to design some type of an elevating foot covering wherein the fact that one was wearing an elevating shoe could not be easily ascertained, thereby not making it readily apparent that the individual is substantially shorter.